


Live a Little

by femmenoire



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: Michaela and Laurel unwind.





	

It was such a cliché. 

Michaela was almost ashamed of herself. 

But shame was not an emotion that Michaela was willing to allow herself. 

Especially not when Laurel’s tongue was circling her clit and two fingers were slowly penetrating her. Agonizingly slow. 

“Fuck,” Michaela gasped, pinching her own painfully hard nipples. She felt Laurel smile in between her legs. 

This was not how either of them had expected the night to end. 

***  
SIX HOURS EARLIER

Laurel, Wes and Connor were walking, bleary eyed, out of the police station. The sun was just beginning to set and, after three hours of running from courthouse to police station, they didn’t have anything to show for it. 

“You three look like shit,” Michaela said as they climbed into her car. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate that,” Connor said in the front seat. 

Laurel watched the street lights come on as Michaela drove through downtown. 

“Where are you going,” Wes said, the panic and exhaustion warring in his voice. “Annalise’s house isn’t this way.”

“We’re not going to see Annalise.”

“Why not,” Connor said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Michaela said. “Everything probably. But Annalise kicked Bonnie, Asher and I out of the house an hour ago. Probably so that she can hook up with Nate.”

“Can’t blame her,” Laurel said, her mouth and throat feeling dry as if she hadn’t spoken in a week.”

“Mmmhmm,” Michaela replied. 

“So where are you taking us,” Wes asked. 

“We need a break. We need to unwind.”

Connor reached across the car and put his hand on Michaela’s forehead. “Who are you and what have you done with our princess.” Michaela swatted his hand away. 

“What’d you have in mind,” Laurel asked. 

“Nothing too crazy. Drinks. Pool. Some dancing.” 

Laurel’s smile was weary and no one in the car noticed it. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Well not me. If we have the night off I’ll go to Oliver’s.” 

“Oooh, someone’s in love,” Michaela teased. 

“Shut up and drop me off here. I can take the bus.”

Michaela pulled the car along the curb at a busy intersection. Before he exited, Connor looked at them and said “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” a sly smile on his face. 

“Hey wait for me,” Wes said,” swinging his door open. A passing car swung out of the way and honked. 

“You’re not coming,” Laurel said. It was a question but it wasn’t. Wes was more of the stay at home and brood type. After two years she couldn’t tell if she hated or loved that about him. 

She watched Wes join Connor on the sidewalk and the two of them waved goodbye as they plunged into the pedestrian traffic. 

“What about you,” Michaela asked. 

Laurel was leaning her head against the window. She turned her face minutely to look at Michaela. She took her in not for the first time. Her makeup was impeccable, not a hair out of place. The dark red lipstick on her lips accentuated her sultry mouth. And, again not for the first time, Laurel wondered what she would look like mussed and disheveled in lust. 

“I’m coming,” Laurel said. 

“Great. Then get in the front seat. This aint Driving Miss Daisy.”

***  
It took a bottle and a half of cheap red wine, a stop at the liquor store for a bottle of tequila and half a 90s pop playlist while they danced around the living room before Michaela realized that she was definitely flirting with Laurel. 

Or, to be more accurate, that she had been flirting with Laurel. And Laurel was flirting back. 

But that was in the past. 

They’d graduated. 

There was a playful smile on Laurel’s lips that Michaela recognized and, not for the first time she had to admit, caused her to soak her panties. Laurel’s hands palming her ass as they swayed to a slow song on the 90s R&B playlist, didn’t help either. 

Michaela hadn’t been quite sure where to put her hands at first. While Laurel was sure of herself, grabbing Michaela by the hips and pulling her body into an embrace, Michaela had fidgeted for a bit. One hand awkwardly on her shoulder; the other gripping a forearm. Laurel laughed, Michaela set her face in defiance, reaching up to cup Laurel’s face in both hands. Laurel’s laugh dissipated, but the smile was still there. 

“Are you going to kiss me,” Laurel said, a challenge in her voice. A challenge they both knew Michaela would accept. 

The kiss was gentle at first, just the soft pressure of their lips. And then Laurel’s mouth opened just far enough so that she could slip her tongue into Michaela’s mouth. Michaela sucked her tongue instinctually. Laurel moaned. 

And then the kiss was harder. And all of a sudden they were wrestling with their clothes as they struggled to keep their mouths connected. When, finally Michaela thought, they were just in their underwear, they separated, staring at each other across Laurel’s bed. Sizing each other up. 

“Have you ever been with a woman before,” Laurel asked. Gentle. No teasing. No challenge. Caring.

“No,” Michaela admitted and felt her cheeks flush. “Have you?”

“Every now and then.”

“Do you like it?”

Michaela could hear the smile in Laurel’s voice, “Very very much.”

She wasn’t sure what it was but whatever fear or uncertainty she had felt seemed to disappear at those words. Michaela crawled across the bed, until she was in front of Laurel, their faces close, but not touching. 

“We can stop here, you know, if you want? And we don’t ever have to talk about this. Nothing will change.”

Michaela thought about it, but her body reacted before her mind. She was reaching out to Laurel, running her fingers up Laurel’s thigh, skimming over Laurel’s panties, grazing the top hem of the soft silky fabric. 

“I want this,” Michaela said absentmindedly at the same time as she plunged her fingers in the front of Laurel’s underwear. Michaela found Laurel wet, warm, willing. 

Laurel stifled a moan as Michaela ran a finger down and then up her slit. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, but she was familiar with the territory. So she did what she liked. She circled Laurel’s clit, applying soft pressure, and then ran first one and then two fingers through her lips, and then back up to circle her clit, and then back down her slit, until Laurel moaned for real, loudly against Michaela’s shoulder as she kissed the skin there. She did this over and over again, eventually pushing two fingers inside, pumping her slowly at first, and then faster and faster until, eventually, Laurel was riding her hand as her juiced flowed. As Laurel’s orgasm neared, Michaela pulled Laurel’s face to hers and they kissed wetly; Laurel moaning into Michaela’s mouth. 

Michaela had never felt so powerful. 

***  
NOW

Laurel liked pussy. She’d realized that in boarding school. 

But Laurel could say, definitively, that she loved Michaela’s pussy. 

The last two years of Laurel’s life had been a whirlwind. A bloody, intense whirlwind that was most stressful when she tried to hide how much it didn’t all bother her. 

But even she needed a break.

And, apparently, there was nothing more relaxing for her than gathering Michaela’s lips into her mouth, running her tongue up her slit, sucking her clit, while she pushed first one then two and finally three fingers inside her. She liked it so much that every time Michaela got close she backed off, trailing soft kisses up and down her thighs, across her stomach, pulling first one and then the other of her hard nipples into her mouth, and then started all over again. She loved her taste, the soft and then not-so-soft moans, the feel of her fingers running through her hair and lightly scraping her scalp. But it couldn’t last forever Laurel knew, and Michaela confirmed, with her palm on the back of Laurel’s head, asking, even as she was in control, for Laurel to let her come. 

Laurel felt a sweet satisfaction at the feeling of Michaela’s thighs trembling around her head as her juices filled her mouth. 

Very sweet. 

***  
TWO WEEKS LATER

“How stupid can you all be? This is exactly the kind of paper trail that the DA is looking for.” Annalise was mad, but not too mad. Laurel had long since learned how to figure out her moods. It was a skill she’d perfected with her father. 

“So we can’t text each other anymore? Or call? Or email,” Wes said, always too comfortable challenging Annalise for Laurel’s sake. “So how are we supposed to communicate from now on? Telepathy?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Laurel noticed Michaela shrink back in her seat. She was chewing on her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous, but this time it triggered a memory. Laurel remembered chewing that lip herself. 

As if she could in fact read Laurel’s mind, Michaela turned to look at her. If she hadn’t known what lay just beneath Michaela’s surface, Laurel might have missed the heat in her gaze. 

“Oh,” Michaela said absentmindedly. 

“Oh what, Ms. Pratt,” Annalise said and Laurel refocused on the conversation at hand. 

Michaela was frozen, stuttering as she attempted to come up with a believable lie. 

“Oh,” Laurel said, stepping in to save her, “what if we use our texts to mislead the DA just in case they come looking. 

“Yea,” Michaela said, the tension less apparent in her voice. “We can text each other about cases from our other classes so, if they ask, we can say that’s what all of the texts are about.”

Annalise was silent for less than a second as she thought it through. “Good idea, you two. Now that,” she said, turning to the men in the room, is how you think on your feet.”

Michaela’s smile was beautiful. 

The smile Laurel shot back at her was, she hoped, dirty. 

 

Soundtrack:  
NAO "Feels Like (Perfume)"  
NAO "Intro (Like Velvet)"


End file.
